Poisoned!
by nicksmom3612
Summary: Rumplestiltskin has been poisoned and Belle is the only one who can help him!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Poisoned

Author: nicksmom3612

Rating: K+

Summary: Rumplestiltskin has been poisoned and Belle is the only one who can help him.

Authors note: I plan to make this 2 chapters and will update ASAP! Reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

**POISONED!**

Belle was anxious. He had been gone for almost five days now, longer then he had ever stayed away since she had come to stay at the Dark Castle. What was it now six months? No seven months she thought, and in all that time he had never stayed away this long, at least not without telling her. When he had left he said he would be gone at most a day or two, and now the sun was setting on the fifth day, with no word from him. Belle was very worried.

Her mind was whirling with thoughts of him hurt, or sick, or … or … she didn't want to think about it. She wouldn't think about it… After all he was the most powerful magical being in all the land. He could take care of himself. Of course he could…. couldn't he? Belle felt tears coming to her eyes at the thought of never seeing him again.

She had admitted to herself some time ago that she had fallen quite deeply in love with the aggravating, exasperating, smug, lovable, absolutely adorable imp. She couldn't help smiling every time he let loose one of his ridiculous giggles, often at his own joke, and how he was forever teasing her about her penchant for reading romantic novels. But she knew that he felt the same way, even if he couldn't admit it. Actions speak louder than words, especially when one was dealing with the one and only Rumplestiltskin.

She vividly remembered the day when she had been trying to open the curtains in the main dining room. She had tugged, and tugged at them with no success until he had taken notice, walking to the bottom of the ladder that she was on. "What are you doing?" he had inquired. She explained that it was almost spring and they should let in some sun, and then tugging on the seemingly immovable draperies, looked down at him and said exasperatedly "what did you do, nail them down?" "Yes" he replied looking up at her with such an innocent face that she had to smile. Of course, nailing them down was such a normal man thing to do. She then had reached out grabbing the material with both hands and pulled with all her strength. Down came the drapes and so did she, right into Rumplestiltskin's waiting arms.

It had been so unexpected, and now here she was, with her arm around his neck and him holding her in his arms tight to his chest. She looked up at him to try to gauge how much trouble she was in, and was surprised to see a look of utter confusion on his face, and something else, maybe… fear? They stood that way for what seemed liked eternity, but was actually only a few seconds, and finally she managed to get out "thank you". He seemed to break out of the trancelike state that he had been in and quickly put her on her feet, stepping back a little, waving his hands nervously at his sides he said "no matter", and turned to walk away. She had smiled and wiping her dusty hands on her skirt said "I'll put the curtains back up." And then he had done the most surprising thing, he turned, eyes squinting from the sunlight streaming through the window and waved his hands at her "no need" he murmured "I'll get used to it", and then he turned his back to her, but not before she saw once again that confused look on his face, and walked back to his spinning wheel.

'_WHERE WAS HE_!' her mind screamed, as she felt panic begin to rise in her. She was scared. What would she do if he never came back? She couldn't go back to her former life, she had been with Rumplestiltskin for too long, and even though nothing physical had happened between them, she knew no one would believe that. She could here it now "_so you expect us to believe that you spent seven months with that beast and he never once bedded you?_

_Tell us another one, ha, ha, ha" _

She would be an outcast, shunned by her village and most likely even her own father. Even though she knew that he loved her, he was a proud man, and she doubted even he would believe her that nothing had happened between her and 'that beast'.

Just as she thought that she would run mad, Rumplestiltskin was standing in front of her, half scaring her out of her wits with the suddenness of his arrival. "You scared the life out of me!" she yelled at him, but he didn't respond. He didn't seem to notice her at all. He stood there for a moment looking through her as though she weren't even there, and then he slowly collapsed to the floor without a sound.

"Rumple!" she screamed, rushing to him, she fell to her knees at his side, near sobbing. He made no sound, and was so still that Belle felt her blood go cold as fear gripped her heart and squeezed so tight breathing became painful, '_no,… please, no_!' her fevered mind screamed. She knew without a doubt that if he were dead, she would not be far behind him, grief would surely take her life. She had not known that it was possible to love anyone as much as she loved this impossible man, and she suddenly realized that the thought of living without him was more than she could bear.

She leaned down and placed her ear to his chest. Relief flooded through her as she heard his heartbeat, and felt his breath on her cheek, but his heartbeat was weak and his breathing slow and shallow. "Rumple" she called to him, "Rumplestiltskin! Wake up!" She shook his shoulders, and he moaned weakly rolling his head side to side. "Rumplestiltskin!" she screamed. At that he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Why on earth are you yelling at me?" he croaked weakly. Belle couldn't help it, she smiled, "I'm trying to rouse you enough to get you off of the floor dearie" she shot back, using his own trademark phrase. "Floor?" he whispered "what am I doing on the floor?" His head rolled back, and Belle just caught him before it hit the hard stone floor.

He was out cold again, and she realized that she was going to have to devise a way to get him up off of the icy floor. She ran quickly to the closest bedroom and pulled the coverlet off of the bed. When she returned to him she spread it on the floor beside him, and with some effort rolled him onto it. Her heart was in her throat as she grasped it and began dragging him towards the bedroom. He never made a sound.

Once in the bedroom she struggled to raise him to a sitting position, almost sobbing when he stirred and moaned in her arms. "Rumple?" she cried as she tried to lift him (for a slight man, he was solidly built), "Rumple, can you stand?" "Belle?" he barley whispered, "what are you doing?" he looked around as she continued to try to pull him up, standing behind him with her arms under his and wrapped around his waist. Taking a deep breath she straightened her legs and managed to hoist him up into a standing position. Once on his feet with her holding him from behind, he tried to pull away but managed only to lose his footing, falling backwards onto the bed taking Belle with him.

Belle found herself in the unenviable position of laying sprawled out on the bed with an unconscious Rumplestiltskin laying on top of her, crushing her with his weight. '_Well'_ she thought to herself '_this certainly is not the way I would have thought I would end up in bed with Rumplestiltskin.' _She would have laughed if she had not been so terrified, not to mention that she couldn't take a deep breath right now. She finally managed to push him off of her enough to scramble out from under, and then she knelt on the bed beside him.

She placed her hand on his forehead, and Belle felt true fear grip her, he was on fire. She had seen so many in her village succumb to fevers over the years that she lived in fear of them. She jumped off of the bed and ran to her bedroom, grabbing the washbasin which still had the water she had used that morning in it, and ran back to Rumplestiltskin. She quickly grabbed a sheet from the linen closet and began tearing it into strips, which she dipped in the cold water. She began wiping him down with cool water, her hands quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt, and opening it to expose his chest and abdomen. She worked like a madwoman, knowing that if his fever climbed much higher he would likely die, burned up from within.

He began to rouse as soon as the cold water hit his feverish skin, and he struggled weakly with Belle, trying to push her hands away in his delirium.

"Rumple, listen to me" Belle said as she pushed his hands away "you have a fever, I've got to cool you off." He seemed not to register her words as he flailed with his arms trying to fend off the cold rags. "Rumplestiltskin, listen to me!" she yelled trying to reach him through the fever induced fog which clouded his brain. He opened his eyes at her raised voice, and seemed to clear a little. "Belle" his voice was weak and raspy, but when she looked in his eyes she saw recognition. "Rumple" she couldn't hold back her sob as he smiled his lopsided smile at her, and whispered "hi." "Hi" she was smiling and crying at the same time, and he looked at her confused. "Where am I?" he queried. "You're home love, you're home" she said as she continued to wipe his face with the cool cloth, and her tears fell on his cheek unbidden. She didn't even realize that she had called him love, but it had not escaped his notice.

"What happened to you? You were supposed to be home days ago." Belle tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the fear out of her voice as she looked into his eyes. Rumplestiltskin was struggling to stay conscious, and lucid. He grabbed Belle's hand and said urgently "I've been poisoned, Belle." Her eyes flew wide at his statement and she grasped his hand even harder, the fear squeezing her heart unrelenting. "Who? Why?" she managed to get out before he interrupted her. Speaking quickly, as if he was not sure how much time he had before the fever took his mind again, he instructed her "go quickly to the tower, get the bottle labeled 'moon flower root', it is in the cabinet in the center of the room. Use it to make a hot tea and bring me a cup as quickly as you can." His head fell back onto the pillow, and he finished "it will slow the progress of the poison" Belle looked at him and squeezed his hand "I'll be right back" she reassured him, and with a smile bent to kiss him gently on the forehead, before running out the bedroom as fast as she could go, heading for the tower room.

She found the bottle just where he had said it would be, and quickly ran to the kitchen, and put the kettle on to boil. It seemed an eternity before it started to whistle, and she grabbed it pouring it into the waiting cup with the 'moon flower root' in a tea ball. Carrying the cup carefully so as not to spill it she made it back to the bedroom only to find Rumplestiltskin out cold again.

She sat the teacup on the bedside table, and began wiping him with the cold clothes again to rouse him. He came around slower this time and Belle feared for a moment that she would have to pour the tea down his throat while he was still unconscious, but he finally woke and she quickly brought him the tea, supporting his head while he drank. When he finished he directed her to make another cup and bring it to him. She flew out of the room and was back in minutes with another cup, which he drank down.

He lay back and closed his eyes as Belle watched anxiously for some sign of strength returning to him. Finally he opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Belle reached out and placed her hand on his forehead, relief causing her knees to weaken as she realized that his fever had come down significantly. "It worked" she breathed, betraying her fear.

"Belle", he spoke quietly, "this is not a cure, it will only slow the poison, do you understand?" Everything seemed to overwhelm her at once as she heard his words and she collapsed on the bed beside him sobbing franticly. "No… please no…" he made out as she cried. He was at quite a loss. No one had ever cried for him before, not even his own mother. He finally placed a hand on her head and began stroking her hair, softly whispering "Belle, please stop crying… please love stop crying." She looked up at him hiccupping as she tried to hold back her sobs. "I didn't say that there was nothing that could be done" he said catching her attention. She sat up and like a child wiped her eyes on her dress sleeve, making him smile. She had to take a deep breath and compose herself for a moment before asking "what can be done to cure you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Poisoned!

Author: nicksmom3612

Rating: K+ (for now, rating will go up )

Genre: Roamnce/Angts

Summary: Rumplestiltskin has been poisoned and Belle is the only one who can help him!

Authors note: I had intended for this to be only 2 chapters, but you know the old saying "the best laid plans of mice and men." Anyway here is chapter 2. It is a little short, but I have received so many story alerts that I wanted to go ahead and post what I have finished. I will try to post another chapter Sunday if possible. THANK YOU to those who have reviewed, and to those who have added it to their story alerts. I sincerely hope that you enjoy. (Don't you just love Rumple!)

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

Poisoned Chapter 2

Belle sat on the bed as Rumplestiltskin related what had happened on his last trip and how he had come to be poisoned. He spoke in a quite calm voice, but Belle who had learned to read him quite well over the seven months that she had lived with him, heard the rage just under the surface.

"I had just completed a deal to rid a kingdom of an illness which has been plaguing them for some months now. Almost half of their population has succumbed to it, and the doctors were at a loss as to how to stop it. Sooo.." he drawled, rolling his eyes as a smirk twisted his lips "in a last ditch effort they decided to ask for my help."

He shifted in the bed, and reaching out took her hand in his before, continuing "Upon arriving I discovered that the illness was borne by an insect, and with very little effort I was able to rid the kingdom of the infected little buggers, and whip up a potion to cure those that were already infected, which" he paused for dramatic effect… "included the kings only son." he smiled "needless to say they were _very_ grateful." She smiled back at him, and squeezed his hand, happy that he had used his talents to help people who were helpless to help themselves. He gently pressed her hand before continuing his tale. "The king asked me to take supper with him and his family before my departure" he sighed and shook his head "and not getting these invitations very often, I accepted." He smiled ruefully "should have left when I had the chance."

He took a deep breath and let his head fall back onto the pillow as though he lacked the strength to hold it up. Belle noticed that his eyes were starting to glaze over, and quickly feeling his forehead she gasped "you're fever is rising again" her fear evident in her expression. "Get me another cup of the tea Belle" he said calmly, and she scurried to get it for him as quickly as possible. After he drank it, he looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Belle" he said quietly "I need you to do something for me." She looked in his eyes and saw something akin to fear in them. Without flinching she said with firm resolve "anything Rumple,…anything…. Even were it to cost me my life," she started to cry, and pulling his hand to place it on her chest over her heart, whispered "for you see,… without you there is no life for me."

Rumplestiltskin looked on her as she cried and finally realized that this beautiful, entrancing woman loved him, _really loved him, _and all of his doubt vanished in that moment when she declared her resolve to die for him if necessary. "Belle" he choked, and reaching out pulled her to him, kissing the tears from her face and clutching her body to him tightly. Belle clung to him as she continued to cry, and thought that she must be dreaming when she heard him whisper in her ear "I love you, Belle", his voice raspy with emotion. He pulled back to look at her, and she was astonished to see tears in his eyes. He raised his hand and gently caressed her face, wiping away her tears, "can you ever forgive me for doubting you?"

Belle drew a deep breath and caressed his face, as he had hers, saying "I feared that I would never hear those words from you." Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to control her emotions. "You… you have made me happier than I believed possible." She finally managed to get out, and putting her arms around his neck she pulled him close, "there is nothing to forgive my love."

Rumplestiltskin vividly remembered the last time he had cried, the dark day that he had lost his son Balefire. That had been decades ago, and he had shut himself off from love or even friendship, convincing himself that it was better that way, and living a life so lonely that it would have killed him if he were still entirely human. Now all the pain of those empty, lonely years came pouring out of him, and he wept openly in the arms of the only person he trusted, his Belle.

Belle held him tightly, and stroked his hair, feeling her heart break for him, and vowing to herself that, were it in her power, she would give him the happiness that this life had so far denied him.

After a few minutes he pulled away and looked into her eyes. He looked embarrassed, and in a voice which was so weak that it frightened her, he murmured "I'm sorry." Smiling she wiped away his tears, "don't be love" she whispered.

Suddenly he winced as a sharp pain lanced through his head causing him to gasp. Belle felt her heart start to pound with fear, and she said urgently "are you alright?" He grasped her hand squeezing it tight "yes love, but we must hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Poisoned! Chapter 3

Author: nicksmom3612

Summery: Rumplestiltskin has been poisoned, and Belle is the only one who can help him!

Authors note: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this. I hope you enjoy the results. (So much for a two chapter story! LOL)

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

**POISONED CHAPTER 3**

Belle was looking anxiously at Rumplestiltskin as he drank his fourth cup of the potion that was keeping the poison coursing through his veins at bay for the moment. She watched as he wrinkled his nose at the noxious brew before he forced himself to drink it, smiling at how childlike he was in so many ways. It was one of the things about him that made her love him so much.

In the months that she had lived at The Dark Castle, she had discovered that the '_Dark one' _who everyone feared, to the point of being afraid of even uttering his name, was in point of fact more of an overgrown boy looking for mischief, then a monstrous beast. That was not to say that he wasn't extremely dangerous, and certainly had an agenda which even she was not privy to, but on a day to day basis he was mostly looking for fun.

She was also not so naïve as to think that he, even though not fully human anymore, didn't still have the same physical desires of any normal healthy male. Even though he had never once during her stay in his home made any untoward advances to her, she knew from his actions, the looks, the way he would shy away from her, and how, if his arousal was getting the best of him, he would excuse himself from her company ('probably to take a cold bath' she thought with some amusement).

She knew because she felt the same desires and many times found it difficult not to act upon them. He attracted her so strongly that she found herself fantasizing about what it would feel like to have him hold her in his arms, kiss her hard, and then carry her off to his bed. And her dreams… oh her dreams brought a blush to her cheeks just thinking of them. Dreams of the two of them striped naked, limbs entwined, kissing passionately, his strong hands caressing her body,….. Belle was startled out of her reverie by the sound of Rumplestiltskin choking, and she quickly rushed to him and began pounding him on the back until he pushed her away swearing that beating him to death was not the objective.

She huffed that she was just trying to help, but then when she saw how weak the coughing fit had left him, she was back at his side in an instant, worry and fear clearly visible on her beautiful face.

"Rumple please… tell me what to do.. please hurry" Belle pleaded frantically "we can't wait any longer." "No Belle… no we can't," he moaned as the pain in his head stabbed at him again. He took a breath and continued, "the poison is still spreading, I can feel it. You must listen carefully, I don't know how much longer I will be able to stay conscious."

Belle began wiping him with the cool clothes again as he gave her instructions. "Do you know of Lake Nostos Belle?" he began. Belle nodded, everyone in the enchanted forest had heard of Lake Nostos, with it's healing waters, and it's deadly siren watch guard, who had lured many men to their deaths in their quest for the magical water of the lake. "Yes" she said "my father has told me many tales of it, and of the siren who guards it." She looked into his eyes with understanding dawning on her face. "The water from the lake will stop the poison?" she whispered. "I can't be sure, but I think that it will" he paused, "if it doesn't…nothing will" as he spoke the last words his gaze caught hers, and the look in his eyes caused her heart to drop.

Rumplestiltskin watched as her face turned the color of pure white cotton, and she looked for a moment as though she might faint. Finally she shook her head and said harshly "it has to work, I won't accept anything else, do you understand?" He was caught off guard by the anger in her voice, and looked at her as though she had lost her mind, but she continued, glaring dangerously at him "You're not going to tear me away from my home, my family and friends, bring me here, and… and make me fall in love with you, and then die on me!" She was near hysterical now as she took him by the shoulders and shook him, "do you hear me Rumplestiltskin, you're not going to do this to me,… not now." Suddenly she seemed to run out of steam, and let her head fall onto his chest as she sobbing.

Rumplestiltskin pulled her tight to him, and murmured "shush, love,… please don't cry,… I have no intention of deserting you if it is within my power." Belle pulled away just enough to look up at his face, and stopped crying so suddenly it was as if a switch had been flicked off in her brain. Her hands clutching the sheet which was pulled up to his chest, she whispered fiercely "I love you."

In that moment, Rumplestiltskin did something that he rarely ever did, he acted on impulse. He kissed her. Not a quick, chaste, passionless kiss, but a lustful, hard, demanding kiss, one hand on her waist, pulling her towards him, and the other behind her head to hold her still while he forced his way in, his tongue sweeping through her mouth as he swallowed her surprised gasp. At first she was as still as a statue, but only at first. Belle felt a surge of pleasure emanating from her loins and spreading throughout her body and all rational thought ceased. Her hands grasped his head, fingers weaving through his soft curls, and she kissed him back with all of the pent up passion of the past several months pouring out of her. He groaned as he felt her tongue sweep across his bottom lip, and out of pure instinct she bit it causing him to momentarily lose his mind in a haze of desire. He pulled her down until she was laying in his lap, and breaking the kiss, his mouth began trailing down her throat, sucking, biting and licking as he went, the sweet music of her moans and the writhing of her luscious body beneath him causing the normally tightly controlled imp to come completely apart at the seams, his only thought to have her, and have her now. One hand finding her breast, he flicked his thumb across her nipple through the fabric of her dress, causing her to cry out as she gasped for breath. "Rumple" she moaned, "oh god… please", as he continued his mission to kiss every square inch of her body.

"Rumple" she said more urgently, tugging on his hair to raise his head, and look into his eyes. "Rumple" she repeated her breath coming hard, "we can't… not now… there's no time." She watched as her words cut through the lust induced fog which clouded his mind, and he slowly released his grip, trembling, as he allowed her to sit up, and try to recover her senses, as he did the same. "I'm sorry" he said, his voice low and ragged. She cupped his face in her hands "don't be" she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I intend to continue this once you're well" She said it with such conviction, like it was already true, that he looked at her, and smiling a rather lecherous smile promised "most definitely dearie"

Belle couldn't stop the blush which came to her pretty cheeks, but then she refocused on the matter at hand. "How do I get the water from lake Nostos?"

Rumplestiltskin let his head fall back onto the pillow. "I will transport you close to the lake, but not too close." he began "there are powerful spells which monitor and protect the shores of the lake. It will not be possible to get the water without the siren knowing" he paused when Belle furrowed her brows in worry, and he reached out to grasp her hand, "don't fret, love, I'm going to provide you with a cloak which will protect and shield you… annnnd…" he drawled, rolling his eyes to look up at the ceiling "I have something which the siren wants very badly for you to bargain with."

Belle listened intently as Rumplestiltskin laid out the plan for her. The cloak that he gave was the most beautiful garment that she had ever seen. Heavy embossed gold fabric with patterns stitched in forest green thread of swirls and circles throughout. The edges, including the hood, were finished with pure gold thread, and the closures were heavy hooks and eyes, also of pure gold. She tried it on and to her delight, as soon as she closed it with the hooks and eyes, it adjusted itself to fit her, cinching in at the waist and shortening to fall just below her ankles. She laughed and looked up at him smiling, but when she saw him double over, and gasp, as another pain shot through his head, her smile faded.

She was at his side instantly, her hands fumbling to pour yet another cup of the foul smelling tea which was slowing the effects of the poison in his system. She watched as he drank it down without the usual obscenities and wrinkling of his nose, evidence that he was getting weaker. The fight was going out of him.

After he had settled down, she tucked the covers back in around him, and said firmly "Rumple, I can't leave you here alone." She met his gaze as he stared at her. "Well I don't think you have a choice love" he said weakly "there isn't anyone that I know of who would be willing to tend me,… other than you." With that he gave her hand a squeeze "thank you love" he whispered and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Belle bit her lip as she considered weather or not to push the issue. She knew that he trusted no one (and considering that he had just been poisoned she would have to admit that he had good reason), but looking at him laying there, so weak that he could barely lift his head, she knew that she simply could not leave him alone.

"Rumple" she began, and he opened his eyes. "Who do you have in mind?" he sighed, surprising her that he gave in so easy. From his point of view, he didn't have the strength to fight her, especially when he was quite sure that she wouldn't take no for an answer anyway. In his weakened condition it was simply easier just to skip to the end and let her have her way. He had a feeling that that this was a foreshadowing of his future with this stubborn woman…. Not that he really minded.

Belle didn't hesitate, "Red" she said firmly, and he closed his eyes sighing heavily. "You like Red" Belle reminded him. "Yes,…yes I do" he muttered, but I don't think the feeling is mutual." Belle nodded, knowing that he was right, "but she does like me, and I know that if I ask her she will care for you as I would" pausing for a moment, tears filled her eyes "please Rumple.. I simply can't leave you alone" she pleaded.

He smiled, wondering, not for the first time, what on earth she saw in him, but he decided that it was best not to question it, and instead just thank his lucky stars for her.

"Very well" he said, and closing his eyes he summoned the magic, but in his weakened condition, it didn't come easily. Belle watched as he concentrated, his breathing quickening and a slight sheen of sweat popping out on his forehead, and then suddenly Red Riding Hood was standing before them, and Belle knew that if looks could kill, she and Rumplestiltskin would already be pushing up daisies.

_I hope you enjoyed! I had intended for this to just be two chapters, but somehow it got out of hand. I am rather liking the results through. I will try to update this weekend. My job requires that I be on call, so I am never really sure about my schedule. Hope you understand._

_If you have a minute, please review. It is always nice to know what you are thinking,._

_Till next time!_


End file.
